This invention relates in general to bags and, more particularly, to a multiwall bag constructed and arranged to contain food and/or beverages packed in ice or other suitable cooling medium to cool them or keep them cool.
Consumers buy over $40 million in light-weight coolers, and they would buy more if they could find a cooler that satisfied their needs. Most of such coolers are in the form of expanded rigid polystyrene plastic containers which are cumbersome to carry and to store. Consumers are looking for a cooler that is easy to carry, easy to store and disposable for no carry-back.
Multiwall cooler bags are known wherein the bag is composed of a single gusseted tube sewn at the bottom and formed by several outer plies of kraft paper and an inner ply of plastic material, with paper handles secured by paper strips to the outer surface of the upper end of the front and back walls of the bag. After the bag is filled, its upper end is folded over by hand several times to a position below the upper edges of the handles to permit carrying of the bag. One problem which has plagued a bag of this type is the fragility of the handles and their strip fasteners, often resulting in failure under load of the handles and/or of the fasteners. Another problem with a bag so constructed is that it has a tendency to leak.